kagome's adventures
by leslie2132
Summary: This is a story in of how I meet my soul mate and meet many new people. Also how I got to feel pain in different forms. How I got to be trained by demons, ninjas and magic. I hope you stick around, read about my many adventures and how I loved and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's adventures**

**Me**: hi everyone my name is leslie2132 this is my first time writing a story so please be nice in the reviews thank you

**Kagome**: Hey, I am the main characters in this story.

**Inuyasha**: shut up damn wenches

**Kagome**: say sorry inuyasha

**Inuyasha**: **Hmph**

**Kagome**: say sorry or I will say the word

**Inuyasha**: **Hmph**** no**

**Kagome**: sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy no being mean to the authoress

**Me**: uh kagome I think you killed him*pokes unconscious inuyasha* now you have to say it

**Kagome**: fine leslie2132 doesn't owe any of the characters they are own by the rightful owners

**Me**: thank you now on to the story

Prolog

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I live in Tokyo Japan with my mother father my grandpa and my brother.

This is a story in of how I meet my soul mate and meet many new people. Also how I got to feel pain in different forms. How I got to be trained by demons, ninjas and magic when I was only 15 years old. I hope you stick around, read about my many adventures and how I loved and loss, and love again.

**Me**: I know it short but please review and tell me how I did and also I would like to ask if any one would help me with my grammar and spelling. Also, I have to ask people who want kagome to be with who from the pairs on the bottom please vote.

**Kagomexsasuke **

**Kagomexnaruto **

**Kagomexkouga**

**Kagomexsesshomaru**

**Kagomexitachi**

**Kagomexgaara**

**Vote please and review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **thank you to Lozenger12 and to LadyMusa for being my first reviewers

**Kagome:** yeah thank you so much

**Inuyasha:** well someone needs to tell her she's good or we won't be here *mumbles as if she's good at writing*

**Me:** *hears what he said and glares at him*Kagome say the word

**Kagome:** sit boy sit boy sit boy be nice to her okay

**Inuyasha:** okay sorry there happy

**Kagome and me:** every much thanks

**Me:** okay the fighting scene is not mine they belong to the stories from **kagome's destiny**, **rookie ten** and **kagome inuzuka **and inuyasha say it

**Inuyasha:** Hmph find leslie2132 doesn't own any of the characters they are own by the rightful owners because if she did she would have killed me for leaving kagome crying all the time

**Me:** that's right and thank you inuyasha now on to the story

~Feudal Era~

Kagome looked over the village of Edo feeling the looming energy of darkness. "Something's going to happen… and it won't be good." Behind her stood the whole Inu group including the new additions of Sesshoumaru ,Kikyo, and Kouga, who brought their own warriors to help in the battle that they all knew was to come. Kagome had traveled in the feudal era for nine months. In that short amount of time Sesshoumaru had come to respect her enough to train her. Eventually Sesshoumaru did a blood-bond with her so she is a kitsune now. The blood turned her in what demon would most suit her. She also did adopted Shippo as her own. She had gotten over her crush of Inuyasha and accepted him as a brother instead. Kagome knew he had chosen Kikyo after she joined the group.

"Do not worry miko, we are stronger than that vile half breed, this Sesshoumaru knows that we will defeat the Hanyou, as long as we work together." Sesshoumaru stated moving to stand beside her, he rested a hand on her shoulder before they both turned to the group. "Jaken, take Rin and the villagers away with Ah Un." He ordered.

"And Shippo too!" Kagome added quickly as the imp groveled at Sesshoumaru's feet. Jaken glared at her but wisely kept his mouth shut as he ushered said company away. The villagers gave Ah Un a wide berth as they moved away

The fighting group all gathered together as a dark cloud developed in front of them and out flew swarms of demons; everyone got weapons ready as Naraku stepped out grinning cockily at them. "So my enemies have all banded together. That makes the job of hunting you down very easy on me. Kukuku!" he laughed darkly as he looked over the growling demons and humans below him.

"NARAKU! You're going down!" Inuyasha yelled enraged as he pulled out the Tessaiga. Sango brandished Hiraikotsu and Miroku held his staff in front of him, the rings clinking together. While Kagome gripped her bow tightly in one hand and a dagger in the other. The rest brandished their own weapons as Naraku sent the first wave at them.

Several hours later, they were still fighting and wearing out while Naraku watched safely from the back. As the demon army fell he glanced to his side where a new minion stood watching with a cynical look on his pale face; he had long flaming red hair and purple eyes, dark green markings were under and above his eyes creating a mask around his eyes, he was tall and skinny wearing black and white fighting clothes and brown shoes. He was watching the fight calmly, more intently watching Kagome as she shot her arrows at oncoming demons. Naraku was distracted as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lunged for him. He ducked out of the way as the brothers' blades whizzed over his head. He laughed and struck out with his tentacles and two wrapped around Kagome, and pulled her in front of him.

"Kagome!" the group yelled as they saw her struggle against the slimy grip. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding red.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled baring his fangs and moving to lung only to freeze as Kagome cried out on pain as he tightened his hold around her waist and chest.

"Kagome! Naraku leave her alone" Kikyo yelled as she fired an arrow at Naraku. The arrow missed him because as she fired the arrow Naraku shot out his tentacle at her and though her against a tree.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled as he went to see if she was aright and founder unconscious on the floor.

Just the kagome put some of her miko power in to the naraku's tentacle, it made him drop her on the group with her inhuman speed she went to her arrows, and Kagome readied an arrow onto her bow. She put all of the spiritual energy she had, plus the Shikon no Tama's energy into the arrow. At last, she let it go, hoping with all her might that it would pierce into his heart.

Naraku spun around as he felt a powerful aura heading towards him. Whoosh! Te arrow pierced right through him.

" !" Naraku screamed in pain. It felt as though tiny icicle sticks were dropped upon his oh so sensitive heart. Next thing he knew, his body was disappearing into the wind.

" I swear, Miko! One day, I shall destroy you with my bare hands. Mark my words, Miko, mark my words." In addition, with that, he disappeared.

Over the next few days, it was then that Midoriko appeared in front of her and offered her a deal.

"Kagome, Because of these recent situations, you are allowed one of these two choices, you can become a spirit walker between heaven and earth, or two you can become a kunoichi in another dimension and help the village kill a certain man and I will allow you to bring your friends and family."

Kagome thought for a moment before replying,

" Kunoichi."

Midoriko smiled.

" Hai, get your friends and whatever else you want and we'll travel there and your family will be there too and for helping this era I will bring your father back to live for you ."

"Really thank you much" said kagome as she smiled and bowed down at her.

Kagome walked over to her friends and told them what she said and they all said yes. Kagome and her friends were also thinking about packing some clothes but Midoriko said no. When Kagome asked why, Midoriko said,

" You're all going to turn back into four year olds."

When Midoriko said that, Kagome was surprised that this statement did not surprise her.

" Done." Kagome and the Inu group said, as she walked up to Midoriko.

" Very well." Midoriko snapped her fingers and they were all whisked away into a new dimension. They landed into a very nice looking mansion, filled with furniture and pictures. Kagome and her friends ran to a nearby mirror to look at them self. Yep, they were four years olds again.

" You are in the village called Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. In this mansion, there is a library filled with scrolls and stuff for you to learn. There is also something called jutsus that you will need to learn in order to survive here. I believe you also need to train more for your jutsus. Now, I'm going to give all of you a two Kekkai Genkais. One, you all can control plants and many different kinds of elements such as fire, air water…

Two. You all also have a different set of eyes that can allow you to do special things, I'm not going to tell all of you what's your ability because you're suppose to find that out yourselves. With that said, it's time for me to leave." Midoriko turned away and was about to teleport back to feudal era when…

" Wait."

Midoriko turned back to look at the small girl.

' Who am I suppose to kill?" Kagome asked.

" You are to help Konoha kill the reincarnation of Naraku." And with that, she left.

**8 Years Later**

_" So the rumors were true, the dobe really made it." _Was the thought in the Uchiha's head when he saw Naruto yelling and running in the classroom, hyperactively. Sasuke just glanced at him before going back to his usual brooding position. He wore his traditional blue Uchiha uniform, which consisted a blue t-shirt that had a red and white fan printed on the back, light gray shorts that reached down to his knees, and some blue ninja sandals. His arms were covered by some kind of gray cloth, and he wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. Also, there was the usual kunai hoister and shuriken pouch.

Just as he made his note about Naruto, two of his worst nightmares came in the room.

"I WIN!" two highly annoying shrieks filled the room. The blond and the pinkie glared at each other.

" I WON THE RACE, SO I CAN HAVE SASUKE-KUN." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right, my foot was at least a centimeter before yours." Ino said.

" Uh huh, yeah right, keep on talking Ino. You know that Sasuke would never like you."

" As if he likes you… not when he has me." Ino said, as she flipped her blond hair.

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FORE-HEAD BROW!"

They both ran across the room towards Sasuke and asked," Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?" they glared at each other again.

Then more fan girls came and started arguing that THEY were the first girls to come so THEY got to sit next to their beloved Sasuke. That was when Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He leapt on top of the empty desk and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke, finding nothing else to do, glared right back at Naruto. The glaring test continued as the girls' shrieks died down and they started watching the two teens. And then, all of the sudden… the guy behind Naruto tilted his chair back, which hit Naruto's behind, which caused him to lose his balance and fall forward…

" AHHHH!" the girls covered their eyes before opening them to see…

Naruto's and Sasuke's face right in front of the other, their lips planted on…

A red hitai-ate. Sasuke quickly pulled his face from it, thankful that it had been there. Naruto also pulled his head back and started yelling at the guy whom almost made him kiss Sasuke. Sasuke looked to his left and saw…

Higurashi Kagome, the most attractive and mysterious kunoichi of this class. She was wearing her regular outfit, a black t-shirt with a red sash going from her right shoulder to her waist, which was covered by another large black lacey sash that wrapped around her entire waist. She wore black shorts that reached down to her lower thigh and her kunai-hoister on her right. Her black shorts had a red trimming along the bottom edges. Kagome wore black ninja sandals. She also had long wavy hair and had blue, silver, and orange streaks in it that fell to her waist and large blue eyes. Her clan symbol seems to be a large fire phoenix, wolf, dog, and a crest moon, which was printed on the back of her t-shirt. On both of her hands were fingerless black gloves. Sasuke saw her tying her hitai-ate around her neck leaping through in through the window, and landed gracefully on one of the empty desks. She then jumped down from on top of the desk, and sat down, her arms folded to her chest. Naruto, who was really thankful that he didn't kiss Sasuke-teme, shouted, " Oi! Thanks, Kagome!"

Kagome just glanced at him before staring at the door. This is what she usually does. She is just like him, strong, cold, hot… _UGHHH! I shouldn't be thinking about her!_ Kagome is considered a beauty in the male population. Then, Iruka came in, holding a clipboard in his hands.

" Now that you all have become genins, let me tell you something. You are to…" Kagome zoned out, not paying attention to Iruka. Over the years, Kagome and her friends had practiced master their controlling their newly found abilities, practicing jutsus. She even managed to create some original techniques to honor her friends for being their with her. Kagome snapped out of her reverie when Iruka started to announce Team 7.

" Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka started. All the girls screamed.

" Haruno Sakura…" Sakura jumped up screaming and cheering. "Cha, Ino!" Looks like I get to be with Sasuke after all." Ino just growled.

"…Uzamaki Naruto…" Iruka stated. That caused Sakura to drop down crying while Naruto jumped up cheering. That was, until he realized that he was going to be teamed up with Sasuke.

….. Higurashi Kagome and her friends. You guys will form Team Seven and your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." All the guys glared at Naruto and Sasuke for having the hottest girl in their team. "Any questions?"

" Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto, the reason why you're put in the same team as Sasuke is because you got the lowest score on the test while Sasuke got the highest. That helps even the teams." Naruto sat down, muttering under his breath.

"Then how come Kagome and her friends has to be on my team?" Isn't it supposed to be a three-man team? Why this team?" Sakura shouted. Inside, Sakura knew that Kagome and her friends were way more attractive than her." And the other ones are not even here yet" sakura add.

"They will be here so they just think it's a waste to be here when they could be training." kagome said.

" First of all, there were an odd number of people passing the exams, so that's why one team will have a more genin. The reason why Kagome and her friends are in this team is because she and her friends are the kunoichis and the rookies of the year, and the kunoichis of the year and the rookies of the year have to be paired up with the dead last." Iruka explained. That caused all the guys to glare at Sasuke and the girls to laser-eye Kagome.

"So I'm the dead-last from the population of girls?" Sakura asked.

" Not exactly. The reason why the Hokage put you on the same team as Kagome and her friends is because Kagome and her friend's taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu are terrific, and hokage-sama thought that maybe you can improve yourself with her around to help." Iruka explained, getting a bit irritated at Sakura.

Sakura sat down on her desk. Inside her head, Inner Sakura was shouting, _"Cha! That girl thinks she's so much better than me since she's the kunoichi of the year. Well,_ _I'll show her, Cha!"_

In her mind, Kagome was thinking…_ "Oh man, we got Kakashi? The laziest most perverted ninja of Konoha?"_

Then Iruka named all the teams and left, leaving the kids to wait for their instructors….

**Me: **okay that's the end now the next chapter is where you see how the Inu group looks like and meet Kakashi and I would like to ask for help in writing the clothes for the Inu group please help me. As for the pairing

**Kagomexsasuke **

**Kagomexnaruto **

**Kagomexkouga**

**Kagomexsesshomaru**

**Kagomexitachi = 1**

**Kagomexgaara =1**

**So far there's a tie between itachi and gaara Vote please and review if you want me to continue until next time bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi everybody thank you the four new people who reviewed for my story okay update statues I will try to update two times a week and if anyone would like to make suggestion tell me and I might put them in oh and I got someone from Naruto to be here come on out Sasuke.

Sasuke: HN I hate it here

Me: come on Sasuke it's not all that bad

Sasuke: yeah it worse

Me: man you can be mean emo boy no wonder no one like you with kagome you're too mean to be with her

Sasuke: HN like I care

Me: Oh, you will trust me you will and just say it

Sasuke: HN she doesn't own any of the characters they are own by the rightful owners

RECAP

_In her mind, Kagome was thinking… "Oh man, we got Kakashi? The laziest most perverted ninja of Konoha?"_

_Then Iruka named all the teams and left, leaving the kids to wait for their instructors…._

End of recap

….Hours passed and all the teams had left the building, except for Team Seven. Then goes our usual thing when Naruto sets up a trap, Sakura shouting at him. Just then the door was opening an then out of nowhere a kunai pin the eraser to the wall they all look to where it came from and saw it came from Kagome Then Naruto jumped down and said" why you do that? It was punishment for sensei!

Then Kagome said coldly" You didn't even check who it was and if it was our sensei we would be in trouble and have you ever hear that the first impression if its bad our time with him will be hell and also that wasn't our sensei that was my friends. Come in you guys and your early our sensei won't be here for another 30 minutes.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look at her crazy until they saw the door fully open an in walked the Inu group." Watch it you little runts." Said Inuyasha Taishou as he first walked in. He is wearing the exactly the same outfit as Sasuke but his was red and black and he had a white Inu on his back. His long sliver hair was tie in a samurai-style ponytail with his Tessaiga on his hip and around his neck was a rosary that consisted of round dark purple, almost black, beads and magatama beads and what drawled people most was his golden eyes and his hitai-ite was tied around his head. The second one to come was Miroku a ladies man he was wearing dark purple fishnet shirt and almost see-through where the silk covered his chest and he wore dark purple hakama that had thinner pant legs than normal, so to allow more freedom of movement. His hitai-ite was around his neck and was black. He had a staff strapped to his back, one that a priest would usually carry. On his hands were ninja gloves that left the fingers bare but went all the way up to his elbows. He wore a rosary of beads on his right hand for decoration and like his friend, his eyes were an unusual color, but was still beautiful his dark violet eyes that sparkled mischievously most of the time, and had black hair that he wore back in a tiny ponytail. "Inuyasha be at peace you don't want to get lady Kagome mad at us now would we" said Miroku with a mischievous smile as hew walk out the door.

A loud Hentai was hear followed by a loud slap and in walked in was Sango wore a black fishnet under-suit that could be seen on her shoulders and coming down a little on her left leg. She also wore a type of short dress with a dark pink obi (sash) tied around her waist. Her hitai-ite was hanging around her neck. On her back was what looked like a giant boomerang that is brown and white. It looked heavy and they except the Inu group wonder how she can carry it but didn't ask and on her and miroku back was a large black and red fire phoenix . With was a neko it was weird looking it had two tails ,but they thought it was a birth defect. The neko's name is Kirara. Behind her was Kikyo she was wearing the exact same thing as Sango, but had a dark red obi tied around her waist and her hitai-ite was hanging on top of her head like Sakura. Then walked in Sesshoumaru Taishou was the older half-brother of Inuyasha. Unlike his younger brother, he was regal and disciplined, as well as gorgeous. His eyes were golden like his brother's, but they were chilled and masked. On his face, wrists, and ankles were the markings of the Taishou clan, as well as the clan from whom his deceased mother had come from. Two maroon stripes adorned each cheek, and his upper eyelids were magenta-colored. An indigo crescent moon that faced his left lay in the center of his forehead. His wrists each had maroon stripes going around them. His ankles were the same, even though they weren't visible.

His long silver hair was silkier and softer than InuYasha's, but like InuYasha's he had it tied back in a samurai-style ponytail that went down to his waist. Like InuYasha he wore sashinuki hakama, but his were white. For a top, he wore the traditional Jounin vest, and under that wore a white keiko-gi that was tucked into his sashinuki hakama, adorned with red honeycomb shapes. On the back of the Jounin vest was a silver moon. Underneath the keiko-gi was a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that could be seen going down the remaining length of his arms that wasn't covered by the keiko-gi.

Tied around his waist was a bright yellow and purple obi that was quite long and hung a foot above his ankles. His ninja sandals were white and specially made for him. The white hitai-ite he owned was tied to one of his upper arms and on his waist was two swords named the Tenseiga is a sword that can revive the dead or the sword of heaven and Bakusaiga takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design.

"Ah Kagome my women" said Kouga. Kouga had brown hair with icy blue eyes. For a top, he wore the traditional Jounin vest, and under that wore a brown keiko-gi that was tucked into his sashinuki hakama, adorned with white honeycomb shapes. On the back of the Jounin vest was a big brown wolf. . Underneath the keiko-gi was a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that could be seen going down the remaining length of his arms that wasn't covered by the keiko-gi. Then kagome said," Kouga how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your woman." Idiot" said Shippo. Shippo has for top he wore he wore the traditional Jounin vest, and under that wore was a black keiko-gi that was tucked into his sashinuki hakama, adorned with blue flames licking at the sides. On the back of the Jounin vest was a big orange fox with nine tails that looked like the nine tail fox, but was a picture of how Shippo looked in his true form. "Come on Kohaku your big sister is here also is Lady Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama." Said Rin. Rin was dressed like Sango but her obi was the colors orange and green. Kohaku that they found that he came with them when the got to the Naruto world ad when they asked Midoriko she said" I thought Sango can use some happiness after her family died and see couldn't see them any more so I thought I would bring him back to life and make him to be with Sango since both him and Sango wished for it." And since then he has been with them. Kohaku he was wearing dark green fishnet shirt and almost see-through where the silk covered his chest and he wore dark green hakama that had thinner pant legs than normal, so to allow more freedom of movement. His hitai-ite was around his neck and was black. He had a Scythe strapped to his back.

Kagome looked at the Naruto gang and said coldly to them "say you're sorry for almost pranking them."

Naruto looked at her scared and turned to the Inu grouped and said" I'm sorry I thought you were our sensei." Admitted Naruto. Then Inuyasha said, "Watch it runt you wouldn't want us as an enemy." Said inuyasha rudely just then as kagome was going to say something Sakura said," you wouldn't do any thing to him since we are all in the same team." Then Kagome said coldly" Sakura the more you talk the more annoying you get and the more on our bad side your getting with your banshees scream are hurting our ears and yes we would hurt any of you and do you know why its because we area team we have perfect time work and we know our weakness and our strengths and our sensei should be here in ten seconds okay Naruto do you want to do the prank?"

"yes1' said Naruto

"Okay Naruto you, inuyasha and Shippo will put the eraser and Shippo put that chalk that only comes off after you washed your hair three times okay." "Okay" said Shippo

"okay you guys done yet" said kagome after she hear all three said Hai" okay good you three come back down and sit on the floor like you just woke up okay and start now he is coming in five seconds" said and evilly kagome.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

They all counted in their minds as they watched as the door open. In they saw was their sensei shocked face like he wasn't _expecting_ that. then he said " My first impression is I hate you all, but good job I wasn't _expecting."_

Then Kakashi said," Meet me at the roof top." Then the man disappeared with the Sushin no Jutsu. (Body Flicker Technique.)

As soon as the gray-haired man left, Kagome and her friends jumped out the window, leaping onto nearby ledges to get to the top.

When Sasuke and the others arrived at the top, they saw their jounin instructor with an orange book in his hands, giggling and blushing, while Kagome sitting down, leaning against the building wall. All of them sat down in front of the man.

" Okay, I'm your jounin instructor for today, so let's start things off by introduction yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

" Why don't you start first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies…my dreams are of none of your concern." Kakashi said.

_"All we got to learn was his name, and we already knew that."_ Everyone thought.

" You first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the insult before starting.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. " My hobbies are…" She glanced at Sasuke again and blushed. " My dreams are…" This time, she started giggling madly and blushed even harder. "And I hate Ino-pig!" Sakura ended.

_"Oh lord, why did I have to get a fan girl on my team?" _Kakashi thought.

" You next, blondie."

Naruto glared at him before saying, "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the kind of ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook 'cause, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next hokage, so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

_" A fan girl and a weirdo, who's next?" _

" You, the brooding one." He pointed to Sasuke.

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are of none of your concerns, and my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him as if he had just said the coolest thing in the world.

_" An avenger. And the man he wants to kill is probably Itachi,"_

"Go." Kakashi pointed at Kagome, who was staring at the clouds.

" I'm Higurashi Kagome. I do not have likes and dislikes, my hobby is just training, and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone." Kagome said, not taking her eyes off the clouds.

_Kagome, a weird girl out for blood._

"go boy" Kakashi pointed at inuyasha ,who was busy eating Ramen while Naruto pouted at him for not sharing.

" I'm inuyasha runt. I do like ramen and I dislike curry because that shit burns my mouth, my hobby is just training, and my mission is to and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone." Said inuyasha while he was eating.

_Another weird person out for blood._

"go fox boy" Kakashi pointed at Shippo, who was busy eating a lollipop.

"I'm Shippo. I like eating sweets and picking on inuyasha. I don't like spice food. My hobby is just training with my friends ,and my mission is to and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

"You girl with the giant boomerang and is that thing heavy." Kakashi pointed at Sango who was busy polishing her boomerang.

"I'm Sango. I like to train my neko and I don't people to touch me," she shot Miroku a glare, while everyone sweatdrop," I also like to train with my friends ,and my mission is to and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

"You small boy " Kakashi pointed to Kohaku

" My name is Kohaku. My sister is Sango. I like to train and I don't have any dislikes ,and my mission is to and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

" You dog boy" Kakashi pointed to Sesshoumaru

' All you need to know is my name is Sesshoumaru Taishou and my half brother is Inuyasha and that my mission is to help Konoha kill someone. And sensei don't ever call me dog boy or I will kill you and I will enjoy it." Sesshoumaru said coldly with an icy glare.

_Another weird person out for blood and he enjoys it._

"Okay wolf boy your turn." Kakashi pointed to Kouga

"Names Kouga and kagome is my woman," You could hear in the background she is not your woman and i'm not your woman," I like kagome and to train and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

"okay your turn little girl" Kakashi pointed to Rin

"Hello my name is Rin and I like everything and my hobbies are to pick flowers and to train and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

"Okay finally the last girl." Kakashi pointed to Kikyo

"My name is Kikyo and I like to train Kagome and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Another weird person out for blood._

"Okay you the last boy" Kakashi pointed to Miroku

"my name is Miroku and I like to touch someone and to train and my mission is to help Konoha kill someone."

_Is it just me or are they all out for blood._

_" Let's see, I have Sakura, the lovesick fan girl, Naruto, a hyperactive kid, Sasuke, an avenger, Kagome, a weird girl out for blood and all of her friends out for blood. I must have gotten the weirdest team this year."_

" Okay, you are to meet me at training ground 7 at 7:oo am. Tomorrow, we're going to take a little test." Kakashi said.

" What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

" A survival test."

" What? But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura shouted.

" That survival test was supposed to separate the people who can actually become a genin and those who had no chance at all. The test I'm going to give you has a 66 of failing."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

" Yeah, so don't eat breakfast because when I'm through with you, you're going to puke."

And then he disappeared, leaving the teens behind.

**Me: **okay this is so far the longs I wrote.I will like to thank everyone who review. And updates I will try to update two times a week.

**Kagomexsasuke **

**Kagomexnaruto=2 **

**Kagomexkouga**

**Kagomexsesshomaru=1**

**Kagomexitachi = 3**

**Kagomexgaara =1**

**So far there's itachi is wining and naruto comes in second and there is a tie between gaara and sesshomaru and no one likes kouga and sasuke poor them if no one likes them tell me in the review and a=after I get at least five against them then I will take them please and review if you want me to continue until next time bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Hello, everyone I will like to thank the people who reviewed for my story. Its makes me happy to know people like my writing and to thank I have the top three characters who are winning to be with kagome.

**Naruto: **Yes, I got top three and I am with a hot girl name Kagome. The girl with the most beautiful dark blue eyes that look like it can see through your soul.

**Me:** Wow Naruto that was really sweet thing that you said to Kagome and look over there she heard you and now she is blushing awwwww.

**Kagome:** (blushing) s..s…shut up it is not my fault it was really sweet no one ever told me that before.

**Me:** True since Inuyasha was to busy going after Kikyo he never saw how beautiful and kind you were. What a bummer I mean she could have been with kouga or Sesshoumaru, but no she had to be with Inuyasha and still love him.

**Sesshoumaru:** Calm down before I am force to kill you for being annoying.

**Me:** (sweatsdrop) Yes lord Sesshoumaru I will force myself to calm down or you can kill me

**Sesshoumaru:** (smirks) good

**Me**: okay for every one who voted for itachi he will come but later and to say sorry he has to tell everyone some thing

**Itachi**: fine leslie2132 doesn't own anything just the plot

**Me**; thanks now on to the story

.

.

.

.

.

_" That survival test was supposed to separate the people who can actually become a genin and those who had no chance at all. The test I'm going to give you has a 66 of failing."_

_"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted._

_" Yeah, so don't eat breakfast because when I'm through with you, you're going to puke."_

_And then he disappeared, leaving the teens behind._

Everyone arrived on time. Well, everyone except for Naruto and Inuyasha, whom arrived 15 minutes late. Sakura was so angry with Naruto that she was screaming her head off and chasing Naruto around the stump, trying to punch him. 20 minutes later, they both stopped, with a beaten-up Naruto and a triumphant but still fuming Sakura. Sakura wanted to punch Inuyasha, but didn't because of the glares she got from Kagome and the rest of the Inu group.

Kagome and the Inu group decided to go in for a light sleep, since since woke up at 3 am this morning just to train. Kagome walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning her head against the trunk. Soon, everyone else followed her example: Naruto asleep on the floor with the Inu group expect for Shippo who was sleeping next to Kagome, Sakura asleep, leaning against the stump, and Sasuke leaned against the other side of the stump, closing his eyes, and finally going into a light sleep.

Kagome was the first to awake after 1 and a half hour of sleep. 20 minutes later, everyone woke up. Now, Naruto and Sakura were complaining about how late their sensei was, while Sasuke and Kagome were just staring at the arguing duo. 10 minutes later, leaves came out have nowhere and poof! Kakashi appeared!

Kagome was the first to awake after 1 and a half hour of sleep. 20 minutes later, everyone woke up. Now, Naruto and Sakura were complaining about how late their sensei was, while Sasuke and Kagome were just staring at the arguing duo. 10 minutes later, leaves came out have nowhere and poof! Kakashi appeared!

" Yo." He said.

" YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke and Kagome were glaring daggers at Kakashi.

" Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path and since I didn't want to get…" Kakashi tried to explain."

"LIAR!" the blond and the pink shouted again.

" Oh well." Kakashi said as he paced to the stump and set the timer to noon, which is two hours later.

" Okay, it's set for noon. You task is to take these 3 bells before noon. Those who doesn't have a bell will be shipped off back to the academy for another year, seeing as if you're not good enough." Kakashi explained.

" NANI!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke and Kagome's eyes widened.

" You are to attack me as if you're going to kill, or else you won't have a chance at all."

" B-but we kill hurt you, sensei!" Sakura shouted.

" As if that's gonna happen." A voice startled Sakura. She turned to look at Kagome, whose eyes were to the ground. " You think a simple genin like yourself can defeat an elite jounin like Kakashi? Talk about pathetic." Kagome stated, as Sakura sent her a glare, which she just completely ignored.

" We can start when I say go…GO!" Everyone scrambled to his or her hiding places. Well, everyone except for Kagome and the Inu group.

" Why are you not hiding" Kakashi asked curiously. " We don't have to hide to get the bells. It's just to see if they are worthy to become a part of your team." Kagome said coldly.

'_Kagome wants to see if they are worthy. Hmmmm, I wanted to see how strong she was. Ooo well lets see how good the rest of them are.' _Thought Kakashi while he read his book.

**Sasuke pov**

"_she wants to see how good we are well I will show her that I am the best so she can finally notices me." _Thought Sasuke_. _

**End of sasuke pov**

Kakashi ran to a clearing near a large tree where he set up a trap. He made sure no one saw it.

" COME FIGHT ME" a voice shouted, making Kakashi turn around. It was Naruto.

" You know, you are a weird kid." Kakashi stated while sweat dropping.

" The only thing that's weird is your hair!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto started with a kicks and punches, but when Kakashi dodged all of them, he started getting frustrated. He then powered up a really hard punch and crashed it into Kakashi's stomach, only to have the so said 'Kakashi' disappear, replaced by a log.

"ARRGH!" Naruto shouted until he found a bell next to the floor beside the tree. Without thinking, Naruto started sprinting towards it. He almost reached the bell when his foot got caught. He looked down and saw a rope on his ankle.

_Swoosh!_

Next thing he knew, he was hanging of a tree.

The real Kakashi then appeared in front of him, grabbing the bell that Naruto almost caught. Then, he disappeared, leaving Naruto hanging there.

Kakashi then walked towards the clearing where he spotted Sakura. Kakashi chuckled when he saw that she was still looking at Sasuke. _Hmm, what should I use, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu? Ahh, I know, Genjutsu._

Sakura saw Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing, holding an orange book.

" Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura said, as she squinted to read it. What kind of book was that?

Sakura then leaped to hide underneath another bush, getting ready to attack Kakashi.

" Good, he didn't notice me." Sakura whispered.

" Think again." A voice said as Sakura was suddenly spun around. She looked around; there was no one around.

" Huh?" Sakura panicked. What happened?

A bush rustled about a foot away from her. Then came a bloody Sasuke, with shurikens and kunai pierced all over his body.

" Sakura…Help me." Sasuke said while Sakura looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

" !" Was all that Sakura said before she fainted.

_Did I go to hard on her? _Kakashi thought. _Oh well._

" _That scream… it has to be Sakura…" _Sasuke thought as he raced towards Kakashi.

" Sakura easily fell for that trick." Kakashi said when he felt Sasuke in front of him.

" I'm not the same as them." Sasuke stated.

" Let's see if you can get the bell first." Kakashi said in monotone as he continued reading.

Sasuke started throwing shurikens at Kakashi, but he simply dodged them, finally taking his eyes off his book. Sasuke then threw a kunai towards the bushes and BAM; thousands of shurikens and kunai came flying at Kakashi. Kakashi eyes widened when he quickly dodged all of them. Then, they started a taijutsu fight. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and swung his fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi duck down and he missed. Then Sasuke used his free leg to hit him but Kakashi used his arms to block the hit.

Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke kept him so busy that he didn't have time to read his book. His thoughts were interrupted when he recognized what Sasuke was going to do next.

_A genin like Sasuke shouldn't know how to do this jutsu!_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, ending his hands in a tiger seal. Fire erupted in front of his hands as it hit Kakashi directly on the face.

_Poofed!_

It was a fake.

" _Damn! Where could he be? Up…left…right?"_

" Below you!" A voice cried out from below as a hand came out and pulled Sasuke down.

" You know, you're right. You're not like other academy graduates I met before." Kakashi said. He then disappeared.

" Shoot." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice.

20 minutes later, everyone was back at where they started. Naruto and Inuyasha was tied up at the stump, Kagome sat on top of it; Sakura and Sasuke were sitting right next to the stump and the rest were also sitting right next to the stump.

Kakashi finally came. He crossed his arms and looked at them.

" Oh… You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training… Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy…" This made all teen's ears perk up.

" Yup, all of you should quit as Ninjas!" Kakashi said.

" QUIT AS NINJAS? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Naruto shouted with his 'oh-so-heavenly' voice.

" Ok, ok, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit?" Sakura asked.

" Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

Suddenly, Sasuke came sprinting at Kakashi.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted. Everyone closed his or her eyes. When they finally opened them, all they saw was Kakashi sitting on top of Sasuke with a foot to his head.

" That's why you're a punk." Kakashi stated.

" Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?" Kakashi suddenly got this mean look on his face; he was glaring at them.

" Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked while Naruto was just looking dumb. Kagome was staring at Kakashi and Sasuke.

" Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi said.

" Answer?" Naruto repeated.

" Hai, the answer that helps you pass this test."

" So… are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

" Geez…" Kakashi sighed.

" AHH! DAMN IT! WHAT'S THE ANSWER ALREADY?" Naruto shouted.

" The answer of this test…" Kagome stated.

Everyone turned his or her heads to look at her. They again had forgotten she was here.

" The answer of this test… is teamwork." Kagome finished.

" Huh?"

" All of you working together may have gotten you the bells." Kakashi stated

" Hey, wait a second, what do you mean by teamwork? There are only three bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." Sakura shouted.

" Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves!" Kakashi explained.

" This purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests…" Kakashi started.

" …And successfully work together…" Kagome continued.

" …Under these designed circumstances." Kagome and Kakashi finished each other. Kakashi looked at her.

"Yet. You guys…" Kakashi continued. " Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you… You were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself… Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. And Kagome and her friends…" Kakashi turned to look at Kagome again.

" You guys didn't do anything. You just stood here, not caring whether you guys fail or not. The team does the duties. Of course, superior individual is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is 'teamwork.' Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and get you killed. For example…" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

" Sakura, Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi shouted, placing the kunai near Sasuke's neck.

" NANI!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

" You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi released Sasuke before walking away towards a black stone carved with names.

" Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village." Kakashi said.

" Hey hey hey hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become." Naruto shouted before getting hit in the head by Sasuke.

" Hn."

" But they aren't just any normal heroes…" Kakashi started.

" Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?"

" They are the heroes who died while on duty…" Kakashi said.

Naruto's, Sakura's, Sasuke's and Kagome's face fell.

" This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…"

Kakashi turned to look at them.

" Okay, I have to turn in a mission report now. You guys can start eating and wait till I get back. BUT, you're not allowed to feed Naruto, understand?" And then Kakashi left.

" Hehe, guys, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just continue eating your lunch." Naruto said. But his stomach said differently, it growled loudly.

" Don't mind me, I'll be fine."

Sakura grabbed all boxes of lunch and passed them out. Kagome accepted hers with a nod. Then they all started eating, except for Kagome and the Inu group

Kagome leapt off the stump she was perched on and placed her box on top of it. Then she used her kunai to slice the rope that held Naruto.

" Nani, Kagome? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, with Sasuke watching with interest.

Kagome didn't replied. After she finished cutting the ropes, she thrust the box of lunch to Naruto.

" Eat it." She said.

" Eh? But what about you?" Naruto asked.

Kagome then reached into her pockets and held out wrappers of what looked like to be a breakfast bar.

" Arigato Kagome! But why?" Naruto asked.

" I'm not hungry, and besides, it's not like I'm going to let one of my teammate starve to death." Kagome said.

" Plus, it's going to be really annoying with a starving monkey in our team while we're doing missions." Sasuke added.

Sakura, seeing that she had nothing to contribute to; she then used her chopsticks and gave half of her lunch to Naruto.

" I'm on a diet." Sakura explained to him.

" Sakura…" Naruto eyes got watery.

" Okay, okay, enough with the watery eyes, just hurry up and eat before sensei finds out!" Sakura shouted.

Kagome smirked. She then walked up in front of the three teens and closed her eyes.

" So, do we pass or not. Kakashi-sensei?" She whispered.

The other three genins looked at her weirdly before…

"YOU GUYS!" A scary looking Kakashi appeared in front of Kagome.

" AHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, while Sasuke and Kagome remained silent, but alert.

" …Passed."

" Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said.

" Pass? But why?" Sakura asked.

" You guys are the first to pass my test. Everyone else that was before you just listened to what I told him or her. They were all just morons."

" A ninja must see underneath the underneath…" Kagome said. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash…"

" But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi finished off.

" He's soo cool!" Naruto shouted.

" We passed! We passed! I can stay with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn."

Kagome stayed quiet.

" Now then…" Kakashi started. It's time for me to see if you guys have potential. We are going to have a one on one spar right now. I'm going to test your abilities in three categories: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Now, who's ready?"

No one raised his or her hand.

" sigh , alright, Sakura, you're up…" Kakashi said.

Sakura walked up front, swearing under her breath. She got into the academy stance and waited for Kakashi.

" Taijutsu…" Kakashi said while he rushed up to Sakura.

Kakashi started out with a series of punch, which Sakura dodged. Sakura came back with the same combo but Kakashi countered them all. Then, Kakashi feinted left and swung his right leg at Sakura's shoulder. Sakura, who had been so busy trying to block what she thought was an attack, was so shocked that she went flying and landed a couple of yards away from Kakashi.

" Hmm, still needs work. Up next, Genjutsu." Kakashi said as he did some hand signs.

Once again, Sakura was whipped into the same kind of genjutsu that she was stuck in before. Then came the bloody Sasuke, with cuts and scars all over his body.

"_Concentrate, Sakura, concentrate. Where is the opening of this genjutsu…" _Sakura opened her eyes and saw it. She quickly formed a seal and said, " Kai!" and the Genjutsu were gone.

" Not bad… She learned from her mistake. And finally, Ninjutsu…" Kakashi said, as he got into his defensive stance.

" Huh?" Sakura said.

Kakashi lowered himself.

" Do you know any other jutsus besides the academy ones?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head.

" _Huhh, so much for thinking that she has talent. The only good thing about her is that she is smart and is good with genjutsu. I wonder if she'll be good as a medic nin…"_

" Okay, Sasuke…"

Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and stood 2 yards away from Kakashi.

" First up, Taijutsu…"

They fought for about 5 minutes, none of them landing a blow on each other, until Sasuke did a roundhouse kick that caught Kakashi unawares.

" Genjutsu…" Kakashi said, rubbing his arm.

Turns out, Sasuke was able to spot the flaw quickly and released the jutsu.

" Not bad… Ninjutsu…"

Smirking, Sasuke brought his hands up and performed the necessary seals for his fire jutsu.

" KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Before using his thumb and index finger to create an 'o' shape and blew out gusts of flames. Kakashi, who was expecting that, did the same thing as before. He hid underground and waited for Sasuke to come near him.

" I know you're underground, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Sighing, Kakashi climbed out of the hole he made and thought, _" He learns quickly, I wonder when he'll get his sharingan."_

" Naruto…"

Naruto just ran at Kakashi full speed, getting ready to punch him. Kakashi countered him. 7 minutes later, Naruto managed to punch Kakashi in the stomach.

" Genjutsu…"

Naruto, who was okay at taijutsu, was horrible at genjutsu. He couldn't find where the flaw was.

" Okay, that didn't work out. Finally, Ninjutsu."

Naruto pulled out a kunai before starting to attack Kakashi with it. Kakashi blocked all of his swipes before he kicked Naruto into a nearby river.

" Well, that was the end of that…" Kakashi said.

" NOT YET!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of Narutos came out of the river.

" _What the… " _Kakashi thought as he fend himself from the clones.

3 minutes later, all that's left was Naruto and…Naruto?

" I'm Naruto!"

" No, I'm Naruto!"

And then the real Naruto punched the clone.

" Now. Where is Kakashi…"

" A ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind, idiot. Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique…"

" NARUTO, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakura shouted.

" 1,000 YEARS OF PAIN!" As Kakashi plunged his index finger into Naruto's behind.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he went flying.

" That was not Ninjutsu… Supreme technique?" Sakura mumbled.

" That was just a super powerful ass poke." Kagome finished for her.

" Two total morons. Hn." Sasuke said.

A couple minutes later, Naruto appeared, with a big fat bruise on his face.

" And, Kagome…"

Kagome strode up front and got into a stance that Kakashi didn't recognize.

' Go."

Kagome came running up at Kakashi with terrifying speed. She started sending out a series of punches that Kakashi barely managed to dodge.

" _She's fast!"_

2 minutes later, Kakashi was hit in the arm by Kagome's powerful punch.

Back at the stump, Sasuke stared at Kagome wide-eyed.

" SUGOI! KAGOME IS SOOO COOL!" Naruto shouted.

" _How is she doing that? It took me 5 minutes to land a hit on Kakashi!"_

" Whoa! Okay, next up Genjutsu!" Kakashi shouted, rubbing his left arm.

It turned out that not only that Kagome managed to cancel out the jutsu; she also fired one right back at Kakashi.

" Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!" Kagome shouted, forming a Snake seal with her hands.

" _No way, how could she use that jutsu. She couldn't have copied it from me, she has no Sharingan. Then that must means…"_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when he spotted something in front of him

A book.

Not just any book though, it was his favorite, 'Icha Icha Paradise."

Kakashi reached his hands out to grab it, but it just leapt away from him. Then, a torch came floating in and burned the book into pieces.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi cried out, surprising the genins.

" Did I go to hard on him?" Kagome mumbled.

When Kakashi was finally out of the illusion, he glared at Kagome.

" You…"

Kagome smirked; she then performed some hand signs.

_" Not again…Wait, those hand-seals are…"_

Kakashi quickly snapped out of his reverie and did a different set of hand-seals with rapid speed.

"Doton: Karyuudan**!" Kagome shouted.**

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.**

**Fireballs appeared out of mid-air as Kagome shot them towards Kakashi. Kakashi managed to block most of the fireballs with his own technique, flinging multiple water balls at Kagome. She broke off her jutsu and started a new jutsu.**

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" A large mud wall came out from the ground. Kagome quickly threw herself behind it as the water crashed onto it.

When the attacks suddenly stopped, Kagome lowered the wall only to see Kakashi disappear.

" Behind you."

Kagome spun around and prepared to block his attack, but it was too late.

"Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1000 years of pain!" As Kakashi, again, thrust his hand and poked Kagome's behind. But unlike before, with Naruto flying across the sky, Kagome didn't. Instead, she just poofed

" _Kage bushin? Then where is she anyways?"_

" Down here." Kagome said as she pulled Kakashi down underground. Kakashi's eye's widened. How did she do that?

" _How strong is she?"_

" You weren't going at me with your true strength." Kakashi said.

Kagome leaned down and grinned.

" How did you know?" Kagome asked.

" You're attacks were too weak."

" So? You didn't go at me with all, either?" Kagome countered back.

" How did **you **know that?" Kakashi asked.

" You weren't using your special eye." Kagome replied.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

" I read it in the bingo book." Kagome said, before she pulled him out of the mud ditch.

Kakashi got up and brushed himself, thanking Kagome for the help. The three other genins looked at Kagome in surprise, they never knew that she was this strong. (Let's have a look in their minds, shall we?)

" _H-how… could she be so strong… She even defeated Kakashi on her first time…. How is she doing this?"_

" _Sugoi! Kagome-chan is so cool! I got to ask her to teach me that underground jutsu… Then, I'll be able to do that to Kakashi!"_

" _Cha! You think you are so much better than me just because you landed a few hits on Kakashi. Well guess what? Sasuke's not going to like you because he likes me, and only me!" _Sakura thought as she glared at Kagome. Kagome caught her eyes and just smirked.

" In case you were wondering, as soon as I covered myself from Kakashi's point of view with my mud wall, I quickly replaced myself with a clone. Then, I waited underneath for Kakashi to come." Kagome said, before leaving them all.

"okay since the rest of them are not going to show there moves because of a deal I made with Kagome that was if she did better then the rest her friends are not going to show their move to us until we have a missions that are C rank or higher.' Said Kakashi.

" Okay, kids, tomorrow we'll begin our first mission. Meet me at the bridge at 7:00, got it?" Kakashi asked, still kind of shocked that he was beaten by a genin.

" Hai!"

**Kagomexsasuke=1 **

**Kagomexnaruto=4**

**Kagomexsesshomaru=7**

**Kagomexitachi = 4**

**Kagomexgaara =2**

**So far there's sesshomaru is wining and there is a tie between gaara naruto and itachi second and sorry no one like kouga so I am going to pare him off with some one else. Vote please and review if you want me to continue until next time bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Notices

Okay everyone this is not a chapter I just wanted to let everyone now that kagome and who she is going to pare with is going to end in a week so I hope lots of people will read my story by that time. I am also not going to update for a week I will update maybe on Tuesday it's because I am going to go to L.A. for a week and when I am not doing anything I will have think of ideas for my story. Also I wanted to ask you reader do you want me to skip the bridge mission or do I write the mission, but the Inu group won't be there, but kagome will have there weapons because they let her use their weapons just in cause kagome needs them . Also if people want more than kagome being pared with more than one tell me and let me see what I can do about will that is about it bye until next time.


End file.
